Jamie
by FanGirlEmma
Summary: The Doctor and River need to settle down to a 'normal life', because River gets pregnant and a life in the TARDIS is to dangerous for a child. River is fine and has no problem with it, the Doctor is... struggling but used to it soon in due time. This is the story of Jamie Song, and this is where it begins. - AU -
1. Prologue

**I should be working on a super long fic that is hardly finished but the urge to do this overwhelmed me. Hope you like it :)**

**This is set after Mercy and before Manhattan. AU.**

**Also, the OC is mine. MINE. NO STEAL. MINE. If you do I will be really pissed off and will hunt you down and kill you. Have a nice day!**

* * *

Jamie 

The Doctor and River sat in the chairs surrounding the console. River was fiddling with the Doctor's hair while he had his head in her lap facing upwards. She was trying not to go on any life threatening adventures with the baby coming soon. They had just agreed on a name, River was 8 months pregnant and they really wanted it sorted out. They were having a baby boy, and the Doctor couldn't wait.

"But are you sure it's the name you want?" The Doctor asked while placing his hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick against his palm.

"Yes sweetie, it is a lovely name and I know you knew someone with that name."

"It is a lovely name, isn't it."

Their conversation was interrupted by a spark of electricity followed by a bit of smoke. A young man had poofed into the console room.

"Yes!" The young man shouted. He grabbed onto the monitor and started pulling with levers and pressing buttons. He was a tall skinny boy, with floppy dark caramel hair and green eyes. He looked no older then 16. "Don't use a vortex manipulator he said! And if you do don't set the co-ordinates to the TARDIS he said! It's very dangerous he said! Haha! I'm very good!"

The Doctor jumped up from River's lap and stood at the other side of the console the boy was, and locked the controls.

"What are you doing?" The boy questioned the TARDIS while pulling a lever a couple of multiple times. He looked up at the Doctor. "Oh.."

"Yes, 'oh'. Now who are you and what are you doing in my TARDIS?" The Doctor said.

"Well, I'm trying to get back home and you don't know who I am." The boy said the second part slowly while walking around the console to the Doctor.

"Should I know who you are?"

"I do, it's as plain as day." River spoke for the first time.

"You do?" The boy asked.

"I do as well, I only wanted to know your name." The Doctor butted in.

"Yes I do," River said, acting as if the Doctor never spoke. "So what's your name?"

"Oh, um, my name? I-I don't think I can tell you that."

"Come on, we already know what we're going to call the baby, at least let us know if we got it right." The boy seemed a bit shocked that she knew _exactly_ who he was.

"Um.. Well... Oh alright, My name's Jamie."

"Knew it!" The Doctor shouted. He ran to Jamie and gave him a big hug, lifting him off the ground and squeezing him.

"Dad!" The Doctor put Jamie down when he said that and looked him in the eyes.

"That is gonna take some getting used to." They all laughed at that.

"Right then, I'd better go. I'll see you soon, or you'll see me. Mum, I'd give you a hug but..." He trailed off.

"I know, baby you's inside me, the paradox, I know."

Jamie smiled at his mother and pressed a button on his vortex manipulator but nothing happened. He tried it again but ended with the same result.

"Um, well, I don't suppose you could give me a lift, could you?"

"Of course we can! Location, date and time?"

"Leadworth, 7th September, 2073, um..11pm."

"Okay!" The Doctor spun around the room pushing buttons, pulling levers and typing in co-ordinates. They landed with a _thud_. River then walked to the scanner and checked if anything was wrong.

"Wow, we're actually at the right time and place."

"Oh, haha River Song. Stop mocking me."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will."

"Son in the room! _Son_. _In_. _The_. _Room_! Bye Mum, bye Dad!" Jamie said going through the doors.

"Bye Jamie!" The couple yelled to their to be son. The doors slammed behind him.

The Doctor flew the TARDIS back into orbit and turned to River.

"That's our son." He said.

"Yep."

"He's in your stomach."

"Yes."

"We just met him, and he's _in_ your stomach."

"Yes, we just met a 16 year old version of our son! Oh my god, he looked so much like you!"

"He's got your eyes though." She smiled and walked over for a kiss, which he gladly accepted.

"Come on wife, lets go to bed." He said when they parted and they walked arm in arm to their bedroom...

_~~~Leadworth, 7th September, 2073, 11:03pm~~~_

As Jamie walked through the back doors of his parents house he heard the TARDIS dematerialise. Through the back door is the kitchen. Both his mum and dad where sitting at the dinner table with worried faces.

"Jamie! Your okay!" River jumped out of her seat and engulfed him in a hug. "Where have you been?!"

"Mum I-" Jamie started but was interrupted by his father.

"He was with us, when you were 8 months pregnant with him." The Doctor answered for him, while checking his watch. "It's 11:05."

"Oh my god. We told you not to touch my vortex manipulator!" River scolded. "You said you were going to Amy and Rory's, what were you doing on the TARDIS?"

"I must've go the co-ordinates wrong..." Jamie said.

"You still should of said you were going to use it, give it here then go to bed Jamie." The Doctor said softly. Jamie unstrapped it from his wrist and gave it to his father. He then proceeded to exit the room and sulk upstairs.

"He broke it, he also could've been electrocuted then he got in the room because of the shields, but I think the TARDIS let him pass." The Doctor informed River while examining it.

"We can fix it in the morning, lets get to bed." River said, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on then." The Doctor kissed her eye lids then wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her upstairs. They went to their room and River went straight to bed.

"I'm just gonna check on Jamie quick." The Doctor said and getting no response, River fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows. The Doctor went to Jamie's room and opened the door.

"Jamie?" He whispered.

Jamie was asleep in his bed with his nose snuggled in the TARDIS blue covers.

"Goodnight son." The Doctor whispered and closed the door.

* * *

**Hope You Enjoyed, Reviews Are Loved. - Emma xxx**


	2. The Birth Of Jamie Song

**I'm gonna ignore that super long story I was on about in the last chapter, it's _tiring. _Anyway I wanted to make this into a Time Baby fic because Time Baby fics are cool. :D BTW, River's giving birth. ;)**

* * *

She could only hear screams and the voices around her which sounded distant.

_"Come on River, you need to push!"_

_"Stay awake, you can do it!"_

The pregnancy had been hard. A Time Lord baby developing in a Human + Time Lord body, very tricky.

_"River you need to push!"_

_"River can you hear me?!"_

It hurts. She feels like sleeping and is struggling to keep her eyes open. She had dreamt of having little Jamie Song in her arms since they found out she was even pregnant.

_~~~ 9 Months Ago ~~~_

_She looked at the scanner. River had been feeling off since last week, so she decided to do a scan._

_River Song/Melody Pond_

_Age - Unknown_

_Species - Human + Time Lord_

_-Pregnancy Scan Starting, Please Do Not Move-_

_Scanning... Positive - 2 Weeks.  
_

_"Doctor!"_

_The Doctor ran in the medical bay._

_"River? What's wrong!?"_

_River just stared at the screen, unable to get any words out._

_"River?"_

_He walked over to her and looked at the screen._

_"Oh my." He whispered to no one in particular._

_"Yeah..." She whispered back._

_~~~ Present Day ~~~_

_"River please! The baby needs to come out!"_

She couldn't do it, she just couldn't. A hand squeezed hers.

"River." A voice whispered in her ear.

She moaned in return.

"Jamie needs to come out, he has to. No stopping now, we've already met him."

"I... Can't..." She gasped.

"Please. He's our _son_."

She opened her eyes a little and saw the Doctor. Her kissed her temple and looked in her eyes, she saw so much love and adoration in his green eyes.

_"River you need to push!"_

She pushed.

_"Again!"_

And pushed.

_"Again!"_

And pushed.

Cries filled the room. And people cheered.

The Doctor kissed her lips as she breathed heavily and helped her sit up. River looked around the room. Her parents, Martha, Mickey and Jack were here. Martha and Rory had delivered her baby... He was wrapped in a soft white towel. The Doctor walked over to Martha and took the baby from her arms.

"Thank you Martha." He said.

"No problem Doctor." She replied.

The Doctor walked back over to his wife and sat next to her on the bed she was currently in.

"Here."

River gladly accept the Doctor to giving her their baby. When the child was in her arms he stopped crying. The baby cooed and she smiled.

"Have you got a name yet?" Jack asked.

"Yes." She looked to the Doctor and smiled at him. "Jamie. Jamie Song."

Amy had tears in her eyes and said- "It's a lovely name Melody."

"Will he be okay?"

"Everything is fine River, no health problems, no nothing." Martha told her.

"No." The Doctor said and everyone looked at him. "Jamie Song is going to be.. _Amazing_..." Everyone laughed and cheered.

Jamie started crying a the sudden noise and wiggled in his mothers arms. The Doctor took Jamie from her.

"Let me take him, you need to rest." She hummed in response and snuggled under the thin duvet.

The Doctor put his finger in front of Jamie and he wrapped his tiny hands around it. Jamie made a noise the Doctor responded to.

"No Jamie, you can't see mummy, she sleeping right now."

"What are you doing?" Mickey asked.

"I speak baby."

"No you don't!" Amy cut in.

"I speak everything." Everyone laughed and cheered again.

"If your going to talk, go in a different room!" River shouted, but was muffled slightly but the duvet covering her mouth.

"Sorry honey."

"What time is it?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Err," The Doctor checked his watch. "1:26 am."

"Night!" Jack said and walked out the room.

The room was filled with mumbles as the other walked out of the room. They said 'goodnight to him and went to bed.

"Amy?" The Doctor whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me put Jamie to bed?"

"Um, sure."

They walked to the Doctor's room instead to the nursery seeing as Jamie might cry for being alone.

"Give em 'ere." She said and took Jamie from the Doctor.

"Hello little one. Your daddy's doesn't know how to put to to bed like the idiot he is-"

"Oi!"

"-So I'm going to. I guess this makes me your grandmother now. That's a bit wired, I never imagined being a gran, I'm only 30." She said as she rocked him tying to get him to sleep.**  
**

Amy put Jamie in the Doctor's old cot that was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Goodnight little one and don't be to much like Rory-his nose is massive, try being ginger." She whispered to Jamie as he fell asleep.

"_Don't be to much like Rory-his nose is massive, try being ginger?_" The Doctor said when Amy walked over to him.

"What? Is is massive."

"Thanks for that Amy." Rory said walking into the room.

Amy grinned and hugged her husband.

"You still love me though." She said.

"Yeah I do." He agreed.

"Alright now you two, pop off to bed."

"Goodnight Doctor."

"Night Ponds."

Amy and Rory left the room. The Doctor walk over to the cot.

"Goodnight Jamie."

* * *

**Hope You Enjoyed, Reviews Are Loved. - Emma xxx**


	3. Of Nappies and Onesie's

**It seems the Doctor and River are having trouble taking care of Jamie...**

**I'm British, I say nappy. American people you say diaper - They are the same thing. ****NAPPY, DIAPER, ****NAPPY, DIAPER, ****NAPPY, DIAPER! ;)**

* * *

It had been two days since Jamie was born. Everyone had been sent home. It was full of 'congratulations' and 'goodbyes'. Right now the Doctor was out doing whatever it is he does in his own time while River had to change his nappy.

"Jamie, stop it! I just need to change your nappy! You know, that thing that's wrapped around your waist right now so I would really appreciate if you would _stop moving_." River said, not noticing the TARDIS doors close in the distance.

"Dr Song, did you just tell our baby to stop _moving_? You know that means to stop _living_."

River groaned at the Doctor's sarcasm as he walked through the nursery door. He had a shopping bag in each hand and placed them on the floor next to the entrance. River walked into his open arms leaving Jamie whimpering softly on the table.

"I got all the stuff on the list- A car seat, some clothes, a changing mat, more nappies, a bottle and a couple of bibs." The Doctor told her.

"Anything else?"

"What makes you think I got anything else?"

"Because you're you."

"I'm offended."

"You should be. What else did you get?"

"I didn't get anything."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, You got the I-did-something-that-I-wasn't-supposed-to face on."

"What did I get then?"

"I wont know unless you show me."

"I cant show you anything."

"It's not nice to lie to your wife."

"I'm no-" He was interrupted by Jamie cry.

"You haven't even changed him!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"He won't let me!"

He pulled the changing mat out from the shopping bag, walked over to his son and proceeded to change his smelly nappy. River started looking through the bags.

"You wont find anything." He said.

"What's this then?"

The Doctor quickly finished with Jamie and turned to look at River. She was holding a Pikachu Onesie up at him with a cross look.

"It's a onesie."

"Why would you get him a onesie? And of all the things in the world you got him a _Pikachu_ onesie?"

"It's cute."

River sighed, she couldn't tell him off for that. It was extremely adorable. Jamie whined when she left the room to put all the stuff away. The Doctor lifted Jamie up and rested him on his hip.

"Hey, don't worry kiddo. Mummy's only gone to put the shopping away."

Jamie made a noise. _Mummy's rubbish at this._

"She's trying her hardest you know. She's just probably never dealt with kids before, never mind her own. I should hope..."

He gurgled. _Have you had kids?_

"Yes. But that was a long time ago, way before I met your mother."

_What happened?_

"Ha, you'll find out when your older."

_How many kids did you have before you met Mummy?_

"Three. Two on Gallifrey and one quite a while ago."

_What's Gallifrey?"_

"Our home, where I was born."

_Can we go there?_

"When your older." He smiled at his very curious son.

_What were your kid's names?_

"On Gallifrey, there was Ellie and Sam. Well, those were their nicknames, their real names are much longer."

_And the other one?_

"Her name was Jenny. She wasn't born on Gallifrey, or even born. She was a generated anomaly created from a progenation machine. She's gone now to though."

_The only thing I understood was 'Her name was Jenny'._

"Don't worry about it."

_How many kids do you want with Mummy?_

"We don't know, you were.. Um.. Well, you were.. _Unexpected_. We weren't planning on having a child, you just kinda popped up into our lives. It was a good surprise though."

_Can I have a sister?_

The Doctor laughed at his question. "You'll have to ask Mummy kiddo, that is when you can talk to her. I'm perfectly fine with it, but it's her who will be carrying her around!"

_She wont._ Jamie whined.

"Hey, you gotta believe in your Mum more. You don't know what she'll say. She's a very unpredictable woman."

_I'm hungry._

The Doctor laughed again when he said that. So many questions about the past then, 'I'm hungry'.

"Come on then, lets get you to Mummy."

The Doctor left the room to go and find his wife. Jamie could just see over his father's shoulder and saw a tall slender figure wearing a suit and tie. His eyes went wide and his pupils dilated, but the Doctor turned around a corner, then as soon as he couldn't see it anymore, he forgot.


End file.
